


Of Lies and Illusions

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Divorce, Hiatus, Infidelity, M/M, Multi, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun knows everything about his husband. From Chanyeol's habits of sleeping on his right side, the way he grinds his teeth in his sleep, the way he sometimes bites his lips, to his favourite place for a road trip, Baekhyun has seen it all.</p><p>But what Baekhyun doesn't know, is that Chanyeol has been lying.</p><p>He had been lying for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

He remembers a time, seven years ago, when he stood on the altar in the simple church.

Arches upon arches of wooden frames carved beautifully between the ceiling and the walls, decorated by the hanging orchid strands and flower beds. And beside him, Chanyeol was smiling. To Baekhyun, his pure and unadulterated smile was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Baekhyun, do you take Chanyeol to be your husband, your partner in life, and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful enough through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Baekhyun's eyes crinkled in the corners as he adorkably nodded, but everyone knew to not hear for his promise, but to watch.

With his right hand, he softly makes a fist.

 

_Yes._

 

The woman who was beside the priest began to sign again when the vow was repeated for Chanyeol. The shorter man watched in excitement as the woman's hands flicked in all sorts of directions, fingers popping up from time to time. The unnerving process was beginning to make Baekhyun fidget in his feet, but he kept his calm through smiling constantly. He can't feel his face, or the pain from smiling so hard.

 

The hand flicks stopped. Baekhyun slowly flicks his eyes towards the ground. Even if he were older, he can't stop feeling the blush come to his face, and he shyly hides away from the audience from behind him. 

 

_Time is trickling like a leaky faucet._

 

It's been a while since the woman's hands were moving, and out of curiosity, Baekhyun looks up to find his husband-to-be, eyes a strange shade. His face seemed to be clouded, perhaps something was troubling him.  _  
_

 

 _"Chanyeol, are you okay?"_ Baekhyun asks, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

 

And then the latter flashes him an awkward grin, mouthing a yes.

 

 _"It's a yes! Chanyeol! We're finally married!"_ the shorter male dances happily on the stage, hands cupping together.

 

Because he was in his moment of joy, Baekhyun could not have noticed the strange glances the Priest or the woman at the podium shot them, or the odd flaring of arms going up in the audience. But the Priest said something he did not register fully, but Chanyeol quickly pulled him into a quick kiss, shorter than any kiss they've done up to now. The smaller one of the two melts into the short kiss, even if it was like a peck more than a lock, savoring the sweetness of their contact.

 

The vines on the arches are still like the smiles in photographs, and everything seemed to be slow as they walked back down the aisle and out the door. 

 

_Lies he doesn't know._

 

* * *

 

 

It's been seven years since their happy marriage, a half more since their engagement, and ten since their meeting. In their little hideaway from the city, Baekhyun sits upright on the stool as he marks the white canvas with paint. 

 

And all of a sudden, he feels a cold hand on his shoulder, the contact making him drop his paintbrush onto his legs. 

 

"There is an urgent matter at the office." Chanyeol shows a notepad, giving him some time to read the words.

 

Baekhyun nods, a bit curious as everything happened so fast and the fact that Chanyeol's hands were so cold, unlike the warm ones he remembered from a long time ago. He's also curious because recently, the time they spend together had become shorter and shorter, and for no reason at all. It kind of just happened. One night, Chanyeol came home late, and that was probably the beginning of their short daily interactions with each other. Recently, Baekhyun would go to the bedroom to lie down on the bed for sleep, but as he expects Chanyeol to come through the door a minute after, the door never opened.

 

 

"Stay safe on the roads!" Baekhyun wants to shout and remind him every time, but seeing a hurried expression plastered onto Chanyeol's face, he dismisses the idea and watches his long back exit from his sight, and out the door. His thoughts are muddling, and sometimes, Baekhyun wonders if this is what love is.

 

A few hours have passed, but he still hasn't returned, yet.

 

Baekhyun is still waiting on the couch, small hands fumbling around nervously on the phone screen. Ten messages and even one phone call, all out of worry in case Chanyeol is in an accident. The hour hand on the clock reaches nine, and Baekhyun sighs in disappointment. He knows Chanyeol might not be coming home, and he also knows that he might just be overprotective and too much of worry-wart. His husband has always been a serious person, and Baekhyun knows best not to fluster too much when things break out like this.

 

And so, in the dark of night, Baekhyun slowly closes his eyes, and with the cold air of the empty living room, he falls asleep with no one to hold.


	2. Chapter 2

It comes to him on a chilly morning in the middle of October, the thought that he might not love his husband the same way he did seven years ago anymore.

 

Ever since his promotion to senior manager of his department, he has been voluntarily spending more time in the secluded office of his in the urban downtown area, where cityscapes and sky towers crowd the scenery with its height. He's in the office for so long, that he has gotten used to the way the neon lights turn on at 6 and the lake is painted a shade of green and purple and red.

 

He has also gotten used to not rushing out the office building and catching the 7pm train, but instead, walking with ease towards the apartment that is just two blocks west. 

 

Chanyeol knows that he has probably fallen out of love with Baekhyun. It's not a big deal, he believes, because right now, work is most important to him. It's as if he started earning all the money to sustain their life in the country, but ended up losing his sight on the true purpose of the all-nighters and emptied cups of coffee sitting in the sink.

 

 

 _"You're looking really pale these days."_ Baekhyun writes.

 

Chanyeol replies,  _"It's just the work."_

 

_"Maybe you should talk a break..."_

 

_"No, I can't. The company needs me there."_

 

Baekhyun pauses, biting his lip.

 

_"Alright."_

 

Chanyeol suddenly remembers why he is wearing a suit and feeling panicky, he quickly pats Baekhyun on the back to make him turn around.

 

_"I've got a meeting right now, so I won't be home until 10."_

 

The petite man enlarges his eyes, and points to the ground, as if asking in capital letters, "RIGHT NOW?". Chanyeol only nods.

 

Baekhyun looks so uncertain, his small hands shaking a bit when he sees the news. But then, he shakily takes the pen from Chanyeol's cold hand and begins writing.

 

_"It's probably important, you should really go."_

 

then slowly adding  _"I love you."_ at the bottom of the page.

 

 

 

But Chanyeol doesn't see that, because he has already left the room in a hurry. And Baekhyun feels a slight stab in his chest, watching the small dust particles drift under the lamp. 

 

It's been a long time since he's felt tears, too.


	3. Chapter 3

"Chanyeol you should really take a break from work." Minseok comments, chewing on his apple, "your bags are looking like the large black trash bins I have at home."

The taller man groans a note of distress, head tossed back against the wall and arms drooping at his sides, "No, Minseok-hyung. This is the most I can do before I leave him."

The very mentioning of "him" brings Minseok to full attention as he whacks Chanyeol on the arm, "what do you mean, leave him? Don't tell me, you've found someone else?"

"No, it's just that..." Chanyeol begins, eyes closing at the thought of all the dread he's about to re-experience.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Chanyeol, do you take Baekhyun to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The Priest restates, tone a bit more attacking than his calm voice. 

 

Chanyeol looks around, flustered. His hands are sweating, and he has a massive headache. The small man he loved from six months ago is still looking to the ground, but the blush was evident on his ears. Seeing this makes Chanyeol feel so guilty about what he was going to say.

 

Looking into the eyes of the Priest, the words flows with rigidness from his mouth.

 

_"Not yet."_

 

"Chanyeol, what does that mean?"

 

 _"No_ , _I can't._

 

A wave of shocked murmurs and distinct shouts from the front guests resonate in his ears, and he readies himself for that. In fact, he's been preparing for almost three weeks, ever since the beginning of the preparations.

 

The Priest is speechless, the only sounds coming from his mouth are guttural fillers and a quiet white noise. There are disturbances going on in the background, but ushers immediately calm them down upon making eye contact with the flustering vow-speaker.

 

"Are you sure?" The Priest asks, eyes growing dark. 

 

And the husband-to-be gulps, eyes closing. He restates his choice, "No, I will not marry Byun Baekhyun. But he will marry me."

 

_I can't marry him. I'm not worth the title, nor the favours he can offer, nor the love he can officially give me. It was all my fault._

 

"Chanyeol, you know you can't do that!" Chanyeol's mother is loudly disagreeing, her voice shaking. She stands up from her seat and pounds weakly at the seat in front of her, "Baekhyun loves you, you know that! Don't back out now, honey, please!"

 

_I'm sorry, mother. You know what happened, so I can't do this for you. I'm doing this for Baek._

He feels a pair of small eyes looking up at him, and looking to his left, his own wanders into the glowing orbs of hope and joy. He wants to keep that hope and joy inside of the huggable body, and in order to do that, he must lie.

 

"Yes." he mouths, but no sound comes out. All sorts of feelings wash over him when the smaller jumps in joy, over excited and way too happy at his lie. But one emotion outshines them all.

 

**Guilt.**

 

Chanyeol turns towards to the audience, and he faces away from Baek in order to keep him from reading his lips. "I have to announce what I mean. Dear friends...and family, lovers and couples, you've all gathered here today to celebrate something, and you will."

 

_I'll create an illusion._

 

"I know that this is a tough decision, but I've already sought out the consequences." He continues, "the ceremony will be carrying on, but I can't marry Baekhyun."

 

_To protect Baekhyun._

 

"So...I need your best cooperation...and your happiest moods. Please, just _pretend_."

 

_Protect him from me._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. What did Chanyeol do? ('3')


	4. Intermission : Kim Minseok

He's wearing an expensive pair of leather shoes, there is mud on the ground, the rain is literally pelting, and yet, Minseok is walking slower than ever. He's probably going to miss the bus this way, but there are more important thoughts on his mind.

 

"I'm not married."

 

"What? But Baekhyun's your husband..." Minseok leans forward, "don't tell me you have amnesia."

 

Chanyeol moves his head from his older work friend's worrying hands, "no, I don't. I really am not married. Baek and I are just in a, um, domestic relationship."

 

"But what are the rings on your ring fingers for?! Decoration?!" the other man cried out, "You even introduced us to him at the first day of work! You clearly said, this is my  **husband**!"

 

"Ok you're the first person I've ever told this to, so this is a first time for both of us and I need you to listen." Chanyeol protests.

 

Minseok throws his hands in the air, "Ok, fine." He feels like this man is hopeless, and sighs a long one, until his breath is stopped at Chanyeol's next words.

 

"I never said yes."

 

Silence ensues.

 

"You stood at the altar." Minseok questions.

 

"Yes."

 

"And you said no?"

 

"Yes. No, I mean no I didn't."

 

The elder clicks his tongue. Is this reality? This is the first time something like this happened, and out of curiosity, he purses in his quest, "and does Baekhyun know?"

 

At this point, he notices Chanyeol beginning to take shorter breaths of air, and there is a layer of sweat forming at the top of his forehead that makes his hair stick to his skin.

 

"No." the voice is rapsy and thin. Minseok can barely hear him.

 

 

 

 

 

"Well Chanyeol, you dun goofed."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Ah, shit." he kicks a stone on the street, hands ruffling his hair angrily. Minseok thinks that maybe he would've said something else if he had known that Chanyeol would react so gloomily to his comment. The younger work mate was almost shattered at his "wise words", and he left the room. A few moments later, he could even hear the dropping of utensils and binders on the ground, and in the safety of his own mind, Minseok wonders if Chanyeol was lying to him.

 

But that can't possibly be. He saw their love once, and it was real as day.

 

Minseok is a pretty chill guy, and has never been a figure for love, and there was nothing he really experienced in that field to make anything count. So if someone like him could see the affection between Chanyeol and Baekhyun, that must have been pretty obvious. The most he ever did was hug his schoolboy crush, which was 21 years ago. Love and whatnot...it's just not his thing, until he met up with Chanyeol and Baekhyun for a Christmas party.

 

Although he was trash in these relationship matte, he knew the looks they shot each other at the dinner table were real and genuine. Nothing lustful in the air, nothing dead or cold-footed, it was all so innocent and sweet. The way Baekhyun glanced lovingly to see his husband talk to him, the way Baekhyun stares at Chanyeol when he's not looking, or the way he smiles when Chanyeol slings a hand around his waist...all of that, Minseok witnessed. It wasn't hard, because if Chanyeol sat between him and Baekhyun, and since Minseok's eyes looked 360 degrees into the world, he definitely caught those two odd orbs of light glancing up towards Chanyeol's (and his) direction.

 

That was also the night that Minseok found out that Baekhyun was deaf. He always thought he was just quiet, but after awkwardly leaving the latter in the bathroom in an attempt to escape some misinterpretations of their first one-on-one meeting, the information pieced itself together. Baekhyun couldn't hear him when he asked about his day. 

 

"Wow, wonder when I'll ever fall in love." he muttered loudly in the hallway, but stops when he saw a figure on the other side come into view.

 

"Maybe if you actually tried, you'd get some of that fluffy crap." Jongdae, a co-worker, commented. 

 

"Thanks, bud."

 

 

_Maybe Minseok really needed to get one of those dope sunglasses. It's quite the trend._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: badly written sex

_Dear Audience, please take as much time as needed to think back approximately eight years back in time. One year before their marriage, and just before their engagement._

_Also, this is the chapter that is rated M, so please proceed at your own pace, or don't even read it at all._

 

_For the sake of the next chapter. :3_

 

_Thank you~_

 

 

* * *

 

The sunlight is blinding Baekhyun, and he reaches for the giant sun hat on the table to cover his face. He isn't able to do that, however, because stiff arms scoop him up from his position on the couch, and he is completely removed from the light.

 

"Chanyeol, what are you doing?" Baekhyun asks sweetly, his voice like an angel's melody.

 

The tall boy who picked him up smiles and carries him to another door, and places him on the bed. Baekhyun is buried in the soft duvet and the puffy white pillows, his small body easily covered by the sea of warm and spongy snow. 

 

"Nothing," Chanyeol coos, but however innocent his voice sounds, there is hidden lust in his eyes that only Baekhyun can see. He props himself up easily on an elbow while sliding a sturdy arm under the slim waist of the boy underneath his body, and leans down to place a soft and gentle kiss on the smaller pair of lips.

 

It's a moment of beauty as their mouths are trailing over each other's, wanting more and more of the sweet delicacy but also wanting to change. And slowly, with each kiss the lock is longer, and in a short while, Chanyeol is hungrily licking at the seams of Baekhyun's parted lips. Baekhyun's cavern is warm to Chanyeol's needy tongue, and the two meet in a harmonious exchange of passionate shuffling, tongue sliding past the other with want and desire. Before Chanyeol can take a breath of fresh air, Baekhyun's mouth is on his again, sucking the life out of him. The smaller's mouth travels blindly to the edge of Chanyeol's jaw, and leads his kisses towards the crook of his neck from the sharp cut down, down, down to his collarbone. The giant lets Baekhyun earn a low groan, and he repays the favours by flipping his tiny boyfriend over and nipping at the exposed expanse of skin on the back of his neck. Chanyeol knows that this is Baekhyun's "spot", and he swirls his tongue over the ridges, a weakening Baekhyun submitting to losing his tension in his arms.

 

And when Chanyeol pulls away, Baekhyun lets out a breathless gasp accompanied by a small moan at the loss of contact. They look into each other's eyes, as if checking for a signal to go. But Baekhyun can already feel the rough long fingers of Chanyeol's left hand skimming under his thin shirt and roaming all over his abdomen, and then tracing a thin line up to his sensitive buds. They're going fast, but Baekhyun likes it.

 

He lets out a small whimper at the contact, and he has to bite his lip when Chanyeol presses down on the hard nubs, swirling his pads over them as he gently rubbed them into full arousal. The latter squirms helplessly in his position, but his movements are refrained by Chanyeol's heavy frame pressing down on top of him. Chanyeol rolls the shirt off of Baekhyun's head, and places little fairy kisses all over Baekhyun, sometimes teasingly nibbling at his nipples and receiving satisfied cries in return.

 

"C-Chanyeol, it's a bit...mm..." Baekhyun murmurs, the words struggling to climb out of his mouth. 

 

And immediately Chanyeol retreats from overstimulating his petite boyfriend's red and angry nipples, seeing that tears were forming at Baekhyun's eyes. Instead, he begins to move south slowly, continuing his trail of tiny hot pecks over Baekhyun's silky smooth hips and stomach. The velvety and milky skin of the one underneath shudders at the touch of Chanyeol's chapped and swollen lips, the whiteness contrasting against the redness of cheeks. Sometimes Chanyeol would pause to breathe or something, but Baekhyun greedily runs his fingers through Chanyeol's head of red hair, telling him to continue.

 

When he reaches the edge of Baekhyun's pants, he can feel heat radiating from the area, and not wanting to stall any further, he quickly attaches his fingers onto the ridge and in one swift motion, Baekhyun's grey yoga pants are slid off, revealing his pale thighs and legs. Chanyeol has to thank everything for giving him such a beautiful boyfriend when he bends down to suck at the soft skin, licking a trail of feverish saliva up and around.

 

Chanyeol's mouth gently grazes over the tented part of Baekhyun's boxer briefs and breathes out hot air over the area. At this moment, Baekhyun is wriggling his hips desperately for more touching, heated wanton murmurs leaving his parted lips. Because of the luxurious sight before him, Chanyeol finally gives in to teasing, and strips Baekhyun of his underwear, too.

 

The sudden cold air makes Baekhyun shiver, and he covers his face that is currently flushed with embarrassment and arousal. Chanyeol firmly grips his legs, bringing them to his shoulder as he raises them, and kisses the alluring erection before him. To Baekhyun, it hypes him up to know that he is being dominated, and his cock twitches at the thought. But he isn't mentally prepared for the sudden warmth enveloping his cock that comes a split second after the gently pecks, and neither is he mentally prepared for the entrance of Chanyeol's tongue rimming his slit. He bucks his hip up in an attempt to get a better feel of the slithering muscle, but Chanyeol, being the teasing fucktard he is, removes his mouth promptly at his little boyfriend's action.

 

"I'm going to make you come just from your ass, Baekhyun." Chanyeol grunts and with that, he moves back up to face Baekhyun, his body hovering over his tiny one like a looming tower. Using his middle finger, he prods at the tiny pair of swollen and beet red lips, asking it for permission to enter. And when it opens up to him, he gently nudges it inside, letting the self-motivated tongue do all the work. Baekhyun's tongue swirls around his boyfriend's thick digit, making sure to coat it generously with his own spit, because he knows they won't be using any lube.

 

The first finger makes its entrance into Baekhyun's tight hole, and Chanyeol licks the edge of his lips hungrily as he watches it being sucked in. Approving whimpers can be heard, and Baekhyun is squirming around the foreign object currently inside of him. But then the quiet "ah"s and "mm"s progresses to become loud shouts when Chanyeol begins to add fingers, one by one until Baekhyun's tight cavern is housing three digits. The shouts then become high-pitched screams as the fingers wriggle around inside, hitting deeper with the thrust of Chanyeol's arm and ramming continuously into the new-found sweet spot.

 

"Ah! Fuck, Chanyeol! Please..."

 

"Wait-" he groans, and begins to unbuckle his own pants. The pulsing sensation of his own cock is only concentrated when it rubs deliciously against the clothing, and to his expectations, he pulls his member out from his jeans that was leaking beads of precum. The thought that his painfully hardening cock would soon be wrapped by the heat of Baekhyun's hole only excites him more, and he has to dodge the sheets in order to keep them clean from his dripping provocation.

 

Baekhyun sucks at the tip, while flicking his tongue rapidly over the twitching head and oftentimes dipping into the slit. He earns another low whine when he lowers his head as far down the shaft as possible, sucking vigorously as if he wants to milk Chanyeol dry of everything. He giggles at the taste of the trickling beads, multiple vibrations making the thick cock in his mouth shudder with pleasure and ooze even more.

 

And when Chanyeol sits up to push an over-eager Baekhyun down, they both know that it's nearing the interesting part. Swollen lips, flushed cheeks, sweating foreheads, dripping beads of whatever bodily fluids they had...it was all so perfect for them. With thin and nimble fingers, Baekhyun helps the latter slide on the latex condom, as he wants something inside of him right now, and he isn't going to last long enough for Chanyeol to put on his own condom. The giant musters a quiet growl at the sensation of Baekhyun's agile fingers, and he as well, twitches at the feeling.

 

Chanyeol locks his lips with Baekhyun's, pressing down with force and clutching the tiny hips, but not stopping it from buckling upwards into Chanyeol's own member, which was leaking unbelievable amounts of shiny and slippery jewels of precum.

 

"Mm, I can't wait any longer. I'm going to take you dry, Baek."

 

The pulsing tip of Chanyeol's cock; Baekhyun can feel it pressing eagerly against his hole, "holy shit, you're so tight."

 

"Fuck!" Baekhyun screams at the penetration, slowly filling him up to the brim. He can feel Chanyeol's fully hardened member twitching in his hole, and to lessen the pain, he attempts to stop clenching down on him so hard. But just when he loosened up, he lost control of his muscles and it all just tightens up again.

 

This development makes Chanyeol grumble at the sensation of his tiny boyfriend's equally small ass sucking him in, and he adjusts himself just so that he's perfectly above Baekhyun, shifting eagerly forwards as well as bringing his cock in at an even deeper angle. "Sorry!" He exclaims as he feels the smaller boy quiver out of the blue.

 

"Just fucking go, Chanyeol." Baekhyun hisses and wraps his legs around his tall boyfriend's waist. Biting his lip, he feels Chanyeol beginning to thrust into him, first slowly and cautiously, but then almost immediately, both speed and depth increases and Baekhyun finds himself gripping the headboard to keep him from flying all over the place. Chanyeol's rock hard member is so rapidly ramming inside of him and Baekhyun begins to scream his loudest yelps for the day. The friction between their flesh is sending signals to different areas to their bodies, from one person to the other, connected by the aggressive jerking that is heating up the room.

 

It's so pleasurable yet sweet, so intense yet gentle, so lewd but innocent. The pain eventually subsided, and the thrusts have become less coordinated. Baekhyun can feel the familiar coiling and recoiling in his stomach, and he whimpers to let the other know that he's close.

 

Chanyeol knows already from all the abnormal series of clenching, and he lets go of all pattern as he slams mindlessly into Baekhyun. Going in so far that he's in to the hilt, Chanyeol pulls out just enough to balance the sliding friction and incoming crashes of the head of his shaft to the seemingly endless wall of Baekhyun's entrance. He's thrusting in deep and hard, breathless moans escaping his mouth when Baekhyun thrusts upwards to meet his cock.

 

"FUCK!" All of a sudden, Baekhyun is screaming, as Chanyeol has found the round little button in this suffocating chamber. Satisfied by the quick and rapidly arriving yelps, Chanyeol fucks him even faster, if that was even possible. 

 

The blankets and sheets are slowly falling off the bed as they both begin to reach the climax, the melting point of making love. 

 

"Shit! It's there-" Chanyeol shouts out, feeling the tightening grip of Baekhyun's legs on his back. He continues to pound into him, and then he comes deep inside of Baekhyun, shooting his creamy seed in more twitches than he can count.

 

"Ah! A-ah-ah-h-h-hh!" Baekhyun cries out, his untouched cock as hard as a rock. He feels the cum sloshing around inside and moving out the entrance as Chanyeol jerks for a bit more, milking out the last bit of his orgasm. Baekhyun feels the burning liquid filling him up to the brim, and with the added heat, he finally spills a moment after, thick white come flying onto his and Chanyeol's connected stomachs. 

 

The giant plops down, exhausted, on top of Baekhyun. Flipping both of them over so that the smaller boy is lying on top, Chanyeol lets out a sigh and kisses Baekhyun on the lips. Baekhyun feels Chanyeol's rough burning hands cupping his cheeks, and looks up into the eyes of his breathless boyfriend, bringing himself up to return the peck, savoring the honey-like flavour as he smiles. Watching the sunlight drift across their bodies, he wraps his small arms around the giant and inhales the sugary musky scent of the other.

 

"I love you."

 

Chanyeol closes his eyes and chuckles, hand resting on the back of Baekhyun's head, "I love you, too. Forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh so you might not care, but my orthodontist added new hooks onto my braces and now I will have to go to sleep with a rectangular box made of elastic resting square on my teeth, like two corners on the top row and then the remaining two corners on the bottom
> 
> plus when they filed my teeth, the orthodontist accidentally filed into my gums so now I have this slit in the flesh between the roots of my teeth
> 
>  
> 
> edit: I just touched it with my nail to show my mother, and it started bleeding

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, you can like, read this for **fun**.
> 
>  
> 
> _Mature rating for chapter five._
> 
> Note 170623: I have to revamp this fic elsewhere, as well as edit some parts of it. I feel like I've been gone too long and this account is now for mainly commenting on fics and giving kudos. The fic is now going to be orphaned!


End file.
